This invention is a direct improvement over the technology of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,887 and 5,049,141, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. Nos. '887 and '141 describe a programmable valve pump overcoming many of the problems of the prior art employing an accumulator with a diaphragm that deflects in one direction when filling with medication and returning to a non-deflected state when emptying the accumulator. This is demonstrated in FIG. 2A of each of these patents. In each case, initial “pumping” is provided by the reservoir which is used to fill the accumulator to its fixed volume. A pressure which is intermediate between the reservoir and the outlet is maintained behind the accumulator so that it fills and empties completely and rapidly. The accumulator is alternately filled and emptied by the alternate switching of the valves. The rate of switching governs the rate of pumping and thus the delivery rate.
Switching is accomplished by onboard electronics powered by an internal battery. Once the battery is depleted, or if the battery is rechargeable and it cannot be recharged to an operational level, such devices need to be explanted and replaced with a new device. Extending the life of the pump through energy efficiency is critical in the design of such devices. Energy efficiency can be achieved by increasing the fixed volume pumped. Increasing the volume pumped can be achieved by increasing the size of the accumulator in diameter and/or height. However, increased accumulator size can create performance degradation of the existing designs. For example, a higher accumulator requires the accumulator diaphragm to deflect further. This increase in deflection creates a corresponding increase in diaphragm spring force. This in turn would have a cascading effect on design including the need to increase the intermediate accumulator and reservoir pressures and to increase the robustness of the pumps design and materials due to the increased pressure. These changes would adversely affect the size and weight of the implant, which by design, should be as small and light as practicable and would also adversely affect manufacturing costs and efficiencies. They would also adversely affect the filling pressure of the pump, would require the diaphragm to be prohibitively thin, making it hard to manufacture and to meet the life expectancy requirement for such a device. In addition, a one-way accumulator limits the maximum pulse size of drug delivery.
An object of this invention is to affect energy efficiency, increase fixed volume pumping and pump performance through a new accumulator design while minimizing the aforesaid adverse effects. The new design employs a “Two Way Diaphragm” that deflects in two directions.